


love alarm au

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: fic from my tumblr of the same username, posted mar. 21, 2020, and apr. 4, 2020. uncomplete?
Relationships: frankie healy/ phoenix, nick healy/ reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was watching this kdrama on netflix called love alarm (i think it was based off a webtoon? i could be wrong ahaha i don’t research anything) and i really liked the idea of it so i wanted to write a jlp fic about it lol.
> 
> basically, there’s this app called love alarm. if someone within a 10 m radius (i think that’s how big it was… oh well) has romantic feelings for you, and they also have the app, they’ll “ring” you. and vice versa, obviously. i’m changing one key rule; the ringing will only work if both parties have the app opened.
> 
> 2271 words
> 
> cw: femreader. nbjo.

everyone was buzzing about a new app. something called love alarm? you were confused by the whole thing.  
”hey! jo!” you yelled to your friend. “do you know what everyone’s talking about?”  
”yeah!” jo held up their phone, they were downloading the app. “it tells you if anyone around you has feelings for you! and it tells other people when you have feelings for them. but like, it doesn’t say any names, which is kinda weird, but that’s part of the fun, i guess.”  
you gulped. “uh do you know if you can change the settings to not notify other people.”  
jo opened the app. “it’s called ringing, apparently, and no.” they glanced over the settings, only finding an option for the volume of ringing.  
you looked at their screen. “aww no one likes you.” their phone had a big zero in the middle of the display. “wait no. romantically, no one in a, uh 10 meter radius? that’s specific, whatever, has romantic feelings for you. i obviously like, you, platonically, i mean, i’m your friend! i’m rambling, so i’m gonna stop now.”  
jo laughed, but seemed disappointed with their number. “you should download it.”  
”uh maybe.” you noticed your other friend walking over, eyes glued to her phone. “frankie!”   
frankie’s eyes glance up to see you, then they darted around the crowded hallway.  
”hey! jo, y/n, look at this!” she held up her phone, open to love alarm.  
”someone here likes you!” you yelled excitedly. “ohmygod i wonder who it is!”  
jo looked down at their phone, still at zero.  
”i have no idea…” frankie said, but in a way that made it sound like she knew exactly who it was.  
the number suddenly jumped up to two, and she looked around again.  
”do you have it downloaded yet?” frankie asked.  
”i’m not sure if i want to…”   
”it’ll be fun, c’mon!” frankie urged.  
”well… okay.” you opened up the app store, and started downloading. on the shitty school wifi, it was bound to take forever.  
frankie’s brother, nick walked up to her.  
”don’t tell me someone has rang yours yet.” frankie groaned.  
”no, not yet.” he said, sadly.  
”welcome to the club.” said jo. nick and jo high fived.  
”look, don’t let this distract from school. you’ve still got classes to go to!” he lectured the three of you.  
”okay, mom.” frankie rolled her eyes.  
you glanced down at your phone. 50% downloaded, and 2 minutes ‘til first period. “shit! thanks for mentioning it, nick! i gotta go!” you started running to the opposite side of the school. “love y’all, bye!”  
you got to your first period, out of breath, just in time to not be counted tardy. your teacher was really liberal with handing out tardies, even a second after the bell rang… good luck.  
you checked your phone again, sliding into your seat. 87% downloaded. and a text from frankie! it was a screenshot of her love alarm, still at two, and a message saying “damn i thought u loved me :’(“  
you sent back a cowboy emoji.  
”phones up, class! it’s pop quiz time!” exclaimed the dictator, i mean your teacher.  
a few periods later was lunch. you and frankie had the same lunch period. you were bummed that jo had an earlier lunch, but they were hanging out with nick, and his friend bella, so they were fine.  
”show me your phone!” frankie yelled.  
you placed it, face up, on the table. “chill out, woman. no one’s rung it yet, anyway.” you had been obsessively checking since second period. nothing. “any updates on the two from earlier?”  
”well, when i went to fourth period, it finally went back down to zero, but then back up to one, so would that be three? or is one of them just, like circling around me?” frankie handed you her phone, currently at zero.  
”wait, when did the first go to one?”   
”when i went to first period.” frankie said nonchalantly.  
”how the fuck are you not freaking out right now? i would be hounding these two, potentially three, people down!”  
”well, if they really want me to know, they would tell me. until then, i will enjoy the ego boost that the ringing has given me.”  
”that’s so responsible. i’m suspicious.” you said.  
”i know! i am responsible! also, i’ve only been opening the app in crowded places.”  
”are you okay? this doesn’t sound like the frankie i know.”  
you were going to question your friend more, but your love alarm suddenly went off.  
1 person within 10 m has feelings for you.  
you whipped your head around, frantically. “who could it be?”  
”y/n, it’s back down to zero.” frankie updated.  
”so, like, they just walked in and out of the circle, right?” you cursed the crowded lunchroom, that you were in the center of.  
”probably.” frankie took a sip of water. “oh! did you hear about jamie and alyssa?”  
”no, what happened?”  
”alyssa wanted jamie to ring her love alarm, but he couldn’t! and then he rang violet’s!”  
”what? how do they know?”   
”alyssa made jamie walk in and out of violet’s circle, and it rang every time he stepped into it.”  
”they broke up, right?” you asked.  
”obviously. but violet doesn’t have feelings for jamie, so they’re not together either.”  
”this app is going to ruin so many lives.” you muttered.  
”well, it was bound to happen eventually.” frankie shrugged.  
you met up with frankie and jo, just after school ended. well, more like they met up with you. you had gone right up the bell with your test, and when you got out of the class, your friends were standing right there. both on their phones, open to love alarm.  
jo stared distastefully at the zero, and frankie stared apathetically at the one.  
you opened the app, but before it could load, nick ran over, startling you.  
”frankie, look.” he held out his phone. it had a one on it.  
”i’m kicking you out of the club.” jo said darkly.  
”any ideas who it is?” asked frankie.  
you slipped your phone into your back pocket, without looking at love alarm. you knew exactly who rang nick’s love alarm. you just didn’t want to know if he rang yours back.  
your crush on nick had started back in freshman year, when you started hanging out with frankie. you would occasionally hang out at her house, and sometimes nick was around. and you just found nick so unbelievably attractive.   
you couldn’t believe it when, in your sophmore year, you and nick had the same seventh period. he sat behind you in class, and was always making jokes. he even offered to drive you home from school. granted, frankie was also in the car, but it still seemed kinda romantic to you.  
and you had fallen in love with him along the way.   
but this year, you had no classes together. and yeah, you sent memes to each other pretty frequently, but you didn’t talk, really. you still had feelings for him, but you thought that if there was any chance that he did too, it had gone away.  
you didn’t want to be disappointed, so you didn’t check your love alarm.  
”y/n, has anyone rung yours yet?” asked nick. but maybe not…  
”uh, no. i mean, yeah. briefly at lunch, but i might not be remembering that correctly.”  
”can we stop talking about this shit? it’s fucking stupid. and who’s to say it’s in any way accurate?” jo spat.  
”it’s alright, jo. not everyone has downloaded the app yet.” you tried to comfort them.  
they walked off.  
”well…” said frankie.  
”uh, they drove me to school today, so can either of you…” you addressed the siblings.  
”yeah, i got it.” said nick.  
frankie laughed, “why do you want to drive my friend home?”  
”she’s my friend too. jeez frankie stop being so weird.” he scoffed.  
”eh whatever. y/n always complains about the mess in my car anyway.” said frankie.  
”just pick the stuff off the floor and put it in a trash can! you can even put a trash bag in the car! it’s not that hard, frankie!” you exclaimed.  
”case and point.” she started walking to the library. “i’ll see you back at home, nick.”  
”see ya.” he said. you waved at her. you and nick began walking. “so, y/n, my friend, how has life been treating you lately?”  
”like a sucker punch to the gut, my friend. i have had a test, quiz, or pop quiz in every single class to day, apart from lunch, where i got clickbaited that someone likes me.”  
”ouch!” hey held open the door for you. “did you just use “clickbaited” in an irl circumstance?”  
”eh technicalities.” you laughed.  
nick shook his head. “anyway, do you know how you did on any of the tests/ quizzes/ pop quizzes/ forms of torture?”  
”ugh no. but the suspense is killing me.”  
”speaking of suspense, do you have any idea who, briefly, rang your love alarm?” nick asked, as he opened the driver’s side door.  
you hopped into the passenger’s seat. “nada. you?”   
nick started the engine. “i have an idea.” you felt your heart just flatten itself against your chest. what does that mean??  
”care to share?” you tried to say nonchalantly, but it probably came across very chalantly. which nick would remind you, is not a real word.  
”no. i’d like to be more sure of my guess first.”  
”see, when you say logical and responsible things about love alarm, it makes sense. when frankie does, i worry for the emotional safety of the two, potentially three people who rang her alarm today.”  
nick laughed, “that makes sense. do you know who rang hers?”  
”why, so you can beat them up? that’s what big brothers are supposed to do, right?”  
”no, big brothers are supposed to be an omnipresent watchful eye.” it took you a second to get the reference, but you laughed when you did. “but really, no. more like i want to warn them.”  
”i have a hunch on who one of them is, but i will follow in your infinite wisdom and not say until i’m more sure.”  
”i wouldn’t call my wisdom infinite…” said nick.  
you were tempted to open love alarm, but that would be stupid. nick’s phone wasn’t even on right now.  
you fell into an awkward silence, and you didn’t know how to break it.  
”so, uh. y/n, i’m sorry that i kinda stopped talking to you.” nick said, a couple stop signs later.  
”i am also bad at maintaining friendships, so don’t worry.” why the fuck did you say friendships.  
”yeah… uh i want to talk to you more. not just send each other tik toks, y’know?”  
”tik toks are an excellent form of communication, i have no idea what you’re talking about. but yes.”  
”okay, that’s good. by the way, when you’re scrolling on that app, do you just send me every video that says to send to your friends?”  
you laughed, “no. sometimes i send you the ones that say send to your enemies. and i send you other stuff!”  
”i know, i know! but like, do you send them to like frankie and jo and stuff?”  
”um… sometimes? i definitely send the ones that call you ugly to frankie, and i usually send the super mega wholesome ones to jo, but neither of them ever send tik toks back, so i don’t think they really appreciate them.” nick always sends tik toks back. you’ve usually already seen them, but it’s the thought that counts.  
nick turned into your neighborhood. “do you think the love alarm actually works?”  
”what do you mean?” you asked.  
”what if it’s just random. like the different accounts are randomly paired to go off when they’re near each other.”  
you thought it over. “i don’t know. that could be the case, but there’s really only one way to find out for sure.” your heart was nearly beating out of your chest.  
”do you mean… trying to ring someone’s that you like?” nick asked, slowing to a stop in front of your house.  
you shrugged, “i guess.”  
nick sat in silence, looking straight ahead, probably thinking deeply about something.  
you picked up your backpack, and started getting out of his car.  
”wait, y/n!” nick scrambled to dig his phone out of his pocket.  
you turned around to face him. “uh what?”  
he took a deep breath, “can you open love alarm?” he had his phone already opened to the app.  
not knowing what else to do, you obliged. every second that it took for the app to load felt like a thousand hours.  
1 person within 10 m has feelings for you.  
”i ran through the cafeteria earlier, by the way.” said nick.  
you looked up, to see nick. he held his phone facing you. it said the same thing. you pinched yourself, to make sure you weren’t dreaming. you weren’t.  
”wh- wait really?” you were dumbfounded.   
nick smiled. “the app works. it really works.” he gazed into your eyes, hopefully not noticing your mouth, which was still hanging wide open.  
you felt frozen on the spot, and this was probably getting awkward. but nick! smart, kind, beautiful nick! he liked you. he really did.  
he hopped out of his car and ran around to stand in front of you. he placed his hands in yours, still smiling.  
”can i kiss you?” you asked.  
”yes.” he said. and you did. you kissed the boy who you liked, and who liked you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed this au, so i decided to write a second part! this one starts at about the same time as the last part ended, right after frankie walks off.
> 
> 2005 words
> 
> cw: nbjo.

frankie was determined to figure out who had rang her alarm. she told y/n earlier that she didn’t care, but that was a lie. she just didn’t want you prying.  
she was certain there was only two people who had runge her alarm. she knew that jo was one. it was incredibly awkward that she hadn’t rung their alarm, but they were bound to figure it out sooner or later.  
but the second? frankie needed to know.  
as she had been walking to y/n’s classroom, she had walked past the library, with her love alarm app open, obviously, and it had gone off. the number had quickly jumped back down to zero as she kept walking, so frankie assumed the person was inside.  
she turned the corner, out of sight from you and her brother, and began running to the library. she wasn’t sure how long this person would be there, or if they had already left.  
she ripped the door open. she quickly composed herself when she saw a boy, who had been walking toward the exit, staring at her oddly. the boy was familiar, recently transferred to her english class.  
”oh! hi! phoenix, what are you doing here?” frankie asked.  
”checking out a book, obviously.” he held up a thin green paperback. “is that not what you’re here to do?”  
”uhh not exactly.” frankie pulled her phone out, “you see, i have love alarm, do you have it? anyway, i was walking by here earlier, and someone rang it. so, on the off chance that they’re still in here, i really need to know who it is. is there anyone else here?” frankie blurted.  
”slow down there, frankie.” phoenix laughed.  
”do you have love alarm?” frankie asked again, this time showing him her screen open to the app.  
”i downloaded it this morning,” phoenix started, “but i deleted it a little while ago.”  
frankie deflated a bit. “why’d you do that? also, is anyone else in here?” frankie looked over his shoulders.  
phoenix looked back. “unless the it’s the librarian, which i think would be kind of illegal, i don’t think so.”  
frankie squinted her eyes at the librarian. he was a recent college graduate, and had quite a collection of literature themed button up shirts. “y’know… illegal, but…”  
”very illegal, please get that idea out of your head.”  
”thought gone, head empty, happy?”  
phoenix laughed, “sure.”  
”wait, so why did you delete the app?”  
phoenix shrugged, “it just didn’t sit right to me. i really don’t feel like love should be told by an app. and also i just moved here, so it’s basically definite that now one gives a shit about me yet.”  
frankie, who really hoped that phoenix had rung her alarm earlier, asked, “did it ring while you had it?”  
phoenix looked down, embarrassed, “i only checked in crowded places, because… more people, it’s more likely that one of them has a crush on me. that’s how it works, right? maybe not because it didn’t change from zero all day.”  
frankie reached out to grab his arm, to try to comfort him.  
”what about you? i mean, obviously at least one person did, because you barrelled in here.”  
frankie hesitated for a second, “just the one.” she lied. she didn’t really think it over, the lie. but she wanted him to think that she would definitely be available to him, if he had a crush on her. she would be anyway, but it’s a bit harder to explain the best friends with benefits, where one person accidentally caught feelings, situation she had with jo. well, it wasn’t hard to explain, but she didn’t want to give phoenix the wrong impression. but he seemed understanding, so he might get it.  
whatever, she had already said the lie. too late to take it back now.  
phoenix was very attractive, she’d stop fucking with jo to fall in love with him in a heartbeat. frankie was suddenly glad that he had deleted the app, otherwise sometime during their conversation, his alarm would suddenly go off, and it definitely wasn’t the hot librarian.  
frankie glanced at the hot librarian again. if only it weren’t so illegal…. frankie should read more often. damn.   
”well, i’ve got to go. and since you involved me in this, i am now very invested in if you figure out who this person is, can i please give you my number so you can keep me updated.” said phoenix.  
”uh sure.” frankie handed him her phone.  
”i know this is a weird way to make friends, but hey, i’m new. text me even if it’s not love alarm related.” phoenix smiled and started walking out, towards the parking lot.  
frankie briefly considered chasing after him, begging him to redownload love alarm, and rejoice in their shared ring, but decided otherwise. she had a book to check out, anyway.  
phoenix was somehow able to act cool the entire time he was talking to frankie, but now that he was by himself, he was shaking like a car on an old wooden roller coaster. it was bad, but luckily most everyone else had already left the school. or else they were in the school, doing club stuff, or on some unseen field.   
phoenix slid into the driver’s seat of his dad’s old car, even though he had no intention of driving home at that time. he needed to relax a little before he felt he would be safe enough on the road.  
phoenix opened the book he had just checked out from the library. the perks of being a wallflower. the librarian, who frankie thought was attractive, had recommended it to him. phoenix had been expecting a less well known recommendation from a guy who looked like he considered ‘indie’ to be one of his personality traits. not only that, he looked like the kind of guy who had a superiority complex about liking things that no one else had ever heard of.  
phoenix read about two and a half sentences before he noticed something moving from the corner of his eye. one of the only other cars in his row, a good five or so spaces down, there was someone hunched over their steering wheel.  
phoenix turned back to his book. he had decided that whatever they were going through was none of his business.  
he looked up again. the person had straightened up, and he was able to see their tear streaked face.  
phoenix turned back to his book, but he was contemplating why they were crying, instead of really absorbing the words.  
phoenix turned back to look at them. this person just looked like they needed someone to vent to. or at least just know that they could vent to someone if they needed to.  
phoenix had made up his mind, he was going to walk over to them. he felt a little bit of anxiety, worried that they might be rude to him, even though he just wanted to help, but he decided that potentially making them feel better was worth it. but what if he made them feel worse? shit…   
phoenix knocked on the driver’s side window. they lowered it.  
pawing away at their tears they said, “what do you want.”  
it slightly bother phoenix that they phrased a question as a statement, but he said, “you were, um, crying and stuff, and i wanted to know if you needed to, uh, vent to someone. but if that’s stupid and i shouldn’t have walked over here, i can drive off and pretend this never happened.”  
they stared at him oddly. “y’know what? i do need to vent, thanks.” they unlocked the car doors, and gestured for phoenix to sit shotgun.  
”i’m phoenix, by the way.” he said as he sat.  
”jo.” they rolled up their window. “so… “ they tried to figure out where to start, “my best friend and i, well… a while ago we started hooking up. i thought that she had feelings for me, right? but thanks to this fucking love alarm, she knows that i have feelings for her, but my alarm hasn’t gone off once! all day!”  
”that sucks, but you know people can’t control their feelings…”  
”i know that! i’m not really even upset about that. it’s just… she hasn’t addressed it. she hasn’t mentioned it. and she seems to still want to hook up with me!”  
”and you want more than that?”  
”hell no! not if she doesn’t have feelings for me! i just want her to stop using me. i either want her to be just my friend, or my girlfriend.”  
”have you tried telling her that?” phoenix was trying to be supportive, but he was pretty sure he was just become the combination of every scene like this that he had seen in movies or tv shows, and he was just regurgitating those words.  
”i don’t think she’d listen…” jo said glumly. “frankie cares about herself far more than she cares about anyone else.”  
frankie? wait a minute, what’s going on here… “frankie healy?” phoenix asked.  
”yeah, why?”  
phoenix started thinking out loud, “so… i was just talking to her in the library, and she said that only one person had rung her love alarm all day, but… you just said you rang hers, and she told me that she was trying to figure out who it was that rang hers.”  
”she was trying to figure it out? she told me that she didn’t care. and why the fuck would she say that only one person rang hers?”  
”i’m trying to figure that out too. what would she have to gain from telling me that?”  
”probably avoiding talking about our relationship, like she always does…”  
the two sat in silence, mulling over their newfound knowledge.  
jo suddenly realized something. they looked up at phoenix, “she likes you.”  
”what?”  
”she didn’t want you to think that there was anyone else in the way of you dating her, so she conveniently didn’t mention me.”  
”that’s ridiculous, she doesn’t even know who rang her alarm. the other person, that is.”  
”did you open the app with her?”  
”no, i deleted it like an hour ago.”  
”do me a favor, and don’t download it again.” jo advised. “she definitely thinks it’s you who rang her alarm, and i don’t think she cares if she’s wrong.”  
”what do you mean?” phoenix asked.  
jo groaned. “this damn has probably just made it easier for her. she’ll use it to find people who like her, then use the people until she’s done with them.”  
”wait a minute, you don’t know that.”  
”yes i do, i have super psychic powers, and i’m predicting the future for you! you don’t want to just be the first person in her string of flings, do you?”  
”i… don’t think so. but wait, frankie seems so nice.”  
”that’s how she gets you! ugh i am definitely going to tell her how i feel.” jo got their phone out and started texting. “thank you so much for this, phoenix.”  
phoenix took that as them asking him to leave.  
”oh, wait. what’s your number? i need to keep you updated on this.”  
phoenix told them, and they sent a smiley face.  
”i should probably get going.” he said, glancing at the time on his phone.  
”okay, bye! seriously, i really needed this conversation, so i’m going to thank you some more.” they smiled at him.  
phoenix weakly smiled back, and jogged back to his car. he started the engine, even though his head was up in the clouds.  
was that a good thing? did he do jo a favor with that? or was he just the catalyst in their radical conclusion?  
he figured that jo would’ve ended up at that, no matter if he had talked to them or not, but he still felt personally responsible.  
he checked the time. shit, he was going to have to hurry home if he wanted to drop his school stuff off before work.


End file.
